


Pretty Girls in Clubs

by rororonanlynch (ChessPargeter)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clubbing, F/F, First Meetings, Genderswap, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/rororonanlynch
Summary: Ada Parrish, recently self discovered bisexual, agreed to go to a gay club to meet women. Little did she know who'd she meet that night.





	1. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some gender swapped lesbian pynch fics and honestly it was the greatest thing I never knew I needed. So I decided to contribute some of my own. Also, big thank you to my lovely bestie NewYearsEveBaby02 for the encouragement and advice. You're the best sweetie <3 Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!

How had Ada ended up here? Leaning against a bar, in a bright green strapless mini dress and fishnets and thick heels, at a damn gay club.

“Oh my god, A, stop pulling it up,” Blue groaned. “You’ve got amazing tits, so flaunt ‘em! Especially here.”

Ada glared and defiantly pulled the top up more. She would’ve been more pissed off by such comments if they were made by anyone but Blue. They had been friends for so long it was normal. Blue had told her many times she had a great rack, and Ada returned the favour just as often.

She slapped a hand on Blue’s tight stomach, fingers trailing over the slight ridges she felt. “And you’ve practically got abs. Hence why I suggested the mesh tank top. You’re welcome.”

Blue grinned, wide and smug, then grabbed Ada’s hand to place an overdramatic gentleman-ly kiss on the back of it. “Seriously though, you look good tonight, Ada. Get out there and find a girl. That’s why I brought you here!”

Ada groaned, leaning her head back. Blue was right, sort of. It wasn’t Ada’s idea but she’d reluctantly agreed. All to find other women who wanted women. Though they probably weren’t as inexperienced as Ada.

Some background information: Almost three months ago, Ada had started university after working towards it for years. She had gotten into Harvard on full scholarship. It was a dream come true. Being away from the Virginia dirt and pain she came from had brought Ada out of her carefully crafted antisocial shell slightly. Enough to go to a party at Blue’s Boston University dorm one weekend in early October. There, while clinging to the wall, she’d been approached by a gorgeous German exchange student. One long and intriguing conversation about Nietzsche later, they were making out against the aforementioned wall. That was the night that Ada Parrish, fulfilling the college girl stereotype, discovered she was bisexual.

So after three weeks of pleading and convincing by Blue, Ada had agreed to this. Going to a gay bar to really spread her pink, purple, and blue wings. But she didn’t feel like taking off. Ada felt sweaty, tired, and very pinched in the breast area. She wanted to be back in her dorm with her books and dressed in a loose fitting sleep shirt.

“Yeah,” Ada sighed. “I know. And I appreciate you trying. Just...I’m not sure this is my scene, Blue. I’d probably meet someone more compatible at the library.”

Blue scoffed and rolled his eyes. “God, you would, wouldn’t you? No one like that here though.” His eyes swept over the club scene, all the jumping and sweaty bodies, then suddenly locked on one spot. “Scratch that. There’s a cute nerd right there.”

Ada looked where Blue was gawking. He was right. There was a very nerdy looking girl standing awkwardly near the dancefloor. She had perfect dark brown hair in a perfect high ponytail. Contrasting the skinny jeans and the tube tops around her, she was in a salmon polo shirt and cargo shorts. And, oh god, she was wearing _boat shoes_. If a country club and a Ken doll had a baby, it’d be this girl.

“Hm,” Adam said, twisting her lips. “Cute, but not really my type.”

“Oh, you have a type of lady now, Ms. Baby Gay?”

“I don’t know. But I’m pretty sure it’s not her. I feel like she reads the dictionary for fun.”

“She probably does,” Blue sighed, somehow both aggravated and wistful. Ada looked at him very shocked. Her friend was smiling in a reluctant but admiring way.

“Blue, don-”

“I’m going to talk to her,” he said cheerily, practically skipping towards her. Ada groaned, head lolling back again. She just stayed there and studied the filthy ceiling for a while, caught up in her thoughts. Blue was her ride, and if he got wrapped up with this glasses wearing pretty girl, she’d be here for ages. She wanted to go home. With her books, and her quiet, and her-

“Ada! Meet our new friend.”

Ada slowly lifted her head back up. Rich girl stood in front of her with a wide, genuine grin. There wasn’t any hidden emotion like Ada had expected from someone who looked so much like money. She seemed truly happy to see Ada, further proven by the eager way she offered her hand.

“Good evening,” she said, definitely _sounding_ like money too. “I'm Richardine Camilla Gansey the Third. But you can just call me Gansey, if you please. Wonderful to meet you”

Ada looked at her like she was an alien. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out to shake. “Ada Parrish,” she said flatly. “So ‘Richardine,’ huh? How much do your parents hate you?”

“Ada!” Blue whacked her arm, scowling disapprovingly. (He was probably more pissed Ada had thought of the joke before him.)

Gansey chuckled, shaking her ponytail back and forth. “No, no it’s quite alright. Very unfortunate family name, actually. So it’s really my ancestors who have it out for me.”

“I see.” The corner Ada's lip reluctantly pulled up. There was something oddly endearing about this Gansey. Something lively and adventurous in her hazel eyes. Like a young female Indiana Jones ready for her next great discovery. Ada could see what Blue saw in her.

“Blue tells me you’re here to meet people.”

Ada flashed a glare at Blue. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes...sort of.”

Gansey held up her hands in surrender. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to be rude. Don’t worry though, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 _Yeah, I know_ _,_  Ada wanted to bite back. But it was hard to do when Gansey smiled so kindly at her. She obviously didn’t mean anything by that. So instead Ada just shifted uncomfortably and buried her prideful anger. “Well, why are you in here? No offence, but you don’t exactly fit in here.”

“Oh no offence taken, I know. I’m here for my friend’s birthday. She disappeared a while ago though. But, oh there’s my other friend. Noa! Come here, I’ve met some lovely people!”

Ada and Blue both turned in the same direction. A small girl wormed her way through the crowd towards them. She was ghostly pale, strobe lights illuminating her skin. A waterfall of platinum blonde hair fell down her back out of a backwards snapback. She wore a dark blue crop top, matching pleated skirt, beaten up high tops, and grey checked flannel tied around her waist. Her smile was different than Gansey’s. Less adventurous, more plain sweet.

“Hey!” She chirped at Blue and Ada. “I’m Noa." She spun on her heels to face Blue. "I like your hair. Can I touch it?”

Blue’s eyes went wide. His hair was a mess of tufts held together by bright clips. He loved it. Thought it completed his tree hugging punk aesthetic. But most people found it weird. Not Noa though apparently. She was truly delighted, gazing at him with adoration and wonder.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Knock yourself out.”

“Sweet! Thank you!” She lifted her small hand and petted one of Blue’s tufts. She gasped audibly, fiddling with it between her fingers. Blue giggled and leaned into it. Ada noticed Gansey frown slightly and look away. Guess Blue’s infatuation wasn’t so one sided.

“So, has Gansey started talking about Welsh kings to you two yet?” Noa asked with a smirk.

Gansey frowned even more, but it was more like an angry child than a spurned lover. “That’s not all I talk about.”

“It’s like, 99% of it though.”

Her frown turned into a full on pout. “Shut up.”

“Oh don’t be like that, Dick,” a rough voice said from behind Ada. “Embrace your nerdiness. Sure as shit no one else will.”

Ada whipped her head around, and her heart promptly stopped.

Gansey was kind, Noa was sweet, but this girl was something different. She was fucking dangerous.

It was easy to see, from her shaved head, to her sharp winged eyeliner, to the vicious tattoo hooking out of her black open sided tank top. Her muscular arms crossed over her chest, unfortunately blocking Ada’s view of certain anatomy. She leaned on one leg with her hip out, a pose that radiated a sort of calm confidence and self assurity Ada wished she had. This girl was probably rich too though. Considering her ripped coal black jeans and Doc Martens looked like they cost more than Ada’s yearly pay. She was gorgeous in a painful way, like a heart attack that never stopped.

Ada was sure she had a type of women now. It was standing right in front of her.

“Rowan,” Gansey groaned. “For the last time, Dick is a nickname for ‘Richard.’ My name is _Richardine_. Rikki is the universally accepted diminutive.”

“Try and stop me, Dick,” Rowan said, grin self satisfied and predatory. It was a smile made for war. Ada had to keep her knees from buckling.

Gansey rolled her eyes. “I’d say you were being a birthday brat, but this is no different than normal. Sorry Blue and Ada, Rowan likes to be an agitator.”

“Gotta get my kicks somewhere, old lady. Or would you prefer I start drag racing again?”

Gansey tensed up, face resembling an overprotective middle aged mother. “Please don’t even joke about that. Now don’t be rude and introduce yourself properly, please.”

Rowan dragged her eyes over Blue, looking bored, but when she looked at Ada, those perfect brows shot up to her hairline. Her piercing gaze slowly scanned Ada’s whole body. Ada felt the urge to look away. No one had ever looked at her like this before. With so much unguarded lust and hunger. Ada cautiously offered her hand.

“Ada Parrish,” she said, thankfully without an obvious nervous quiver. “Happy birthday, I guess.”

After a long moment where Rowan merely stared at Ada’s hand, she took it. Rowan’s fingers were calloused and strong. But they didn’t crush Ada. Just gripped her tight.

“Rowan Lynch,” Rowan replied with her gruff, beautiful voice. “And thanks. Nineteen fucking years old, whoopie.”

“Year one as an adult completed!” Noa called out. “Now when are you gonna start acting like one?”

Rowan let go Ada’s hand to reach over and flick Noa’s ear. Noa gleefully snickered. “Fuck off, Czerny. You’re 24 and still go to the skate park every weekend.”

“And I can tear it up better than you, Lynch!”

That earned Noa another ear flick, but Rowan was looking at her with obvious admiration. Ada guessed that was how Rowan showed affection. It was strange, but sort of sweet. Like a child who wrestled in the mud with her friends.

Gansey leaned on the bar on Blue’s other side, chin propped on her palm. “So, Blue, I noticed your nail polish.”

Blue raised a brow and lifted his hand. His nails were in fact painted, a swirling pink and white pattern. “M-hm. About to tell me guys shouldn’t wear girly nail polish, Rikki Rich?” (The nickname made Noa, Rowan, and Ada all snort.)

Gansey quickly stepped back, hands up in surrender (again). “No! No, of course not! I’m just wondering how you got them to look like that. They’re all swirled and what not. I’ve only ever seen plain nails. It’s...fascinating.”

Almost immediately, Blue’s pissed off resolve broke. He smiled lopsidedly. Ada recognised it as his _I-actually-like-you_  face. And he didn’t show it to just anyone.

“Well, it’s not actually that hard. You have to start with a plain base coat. Some people don’t do that because they’re idiots. Then...”

Gansey listened with true fascination, and Noa was as well while she kept petting Blue's hair. Ada didn’t need to hear. She’d seen Blue do nail art more than once. (His cousin had started him on it and Blue was now reluctantly addicted.) Ada flicked her eyes over to Rowan. The birthday girl had somehow wrangled herself a beer.

“I thought you were 19,” Ada said, using it as an excuse to lean her head closer.

Rowan smiled. It was a scary and smug thing, probably sharp enough to cut flesh. “My driver’s license says otherwise.”

“How convenient.”

“You want me to get you one?”

“No thanks. I’m good with my coke.” Ada looked at her nearly empty glass. “Well, I was. Maybe I’ll get another one.”

Rowan spun around and waved down the bartender with her whole arm. It was a big and boisterous motion that definitely seemed to fit her demeanour. “Yo! Can I get another coke over here?”

Ada started to fish in her purse for her wallet. Rowan promptly batted her hand away. “I’ll get it,” she said nonchalantly.

Ada grimaced, rage immediately boiling in her gut. “I can pay for myself.”

“So can I, but I prefer spending Gansey’s money. Everything is on her tab tonight. Birthday present and such.” She pushed the newly acquired glass of carbonated drink towards Ada.

Maybe Rowan thought that would help somehow, but Ada didn’t want to take Gansey’s money either. She had worked hard for what she had. She didn’t need help from anyone.

“No, thank you,” she bit out.

Rowan was silent for a moment. She looked at Ada cooly, seemingly trying to pick out what to say next. “Well, how about I get you this coke and you get me my next beer? That’s what you’re supposed to do in a gay bar, anyway. Buy pretty girls drinks.”

Ada’s pulse stuttered. A better kind of heat pooled in her stomach. She’d never considered herself ‘pretty’. Cute in a rough and tumble way, maybe. But pretty? Pretty girls had lovely long smooth hair, not a haphazardly cut dirt coloured bob. They didn’t have too many scars littering their freckled skin. And especially not rough hands from clawing their way out from the bottom. But the way Rowan looked at her, Ada sort of felt nice. Almost...pretty.

“Alright,” Ada relented. “If that’s what you do at a gay bar. Might as well get the full experience.”

Rowan smirked, half her painted mouth pulled up. “Have you never been to one before?”

“Nope. Blue got me to come here so I could meet women, since I figured out I was bi recently.”

The punk girl gladly raised her beer. “Then as a longtime lesbo, I welcome you to queerdom.”

Ada giggled, something out of character for her but strangely enjoyable. She tapped her coke glass with Rowan’s bottle with a clink. “Thank you. Happy to be here.”

They both drank. Ada briefly watched the way Rowan’s dark red lips wrapped around the edge of bottle. They were lush and full, only improved by her lipstick. Ada wondered how that mouth would compare to the German exchange student’s, or anyone else she’d kissed. It certainly _looked_ better.

Ada was broken out of her thoughts by Blue poking her insistently. “We’re going to the dance floor,” he shouted. “You good on your own?” His eyes briefly flicked over to Rowan and he waggled his eyebrows. Ada smacked his side as her cheeks heated up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have fun.”

“Of course!”

He dragged Noa and Gansey towards the throngs of people. Gansey shot a concerned look at Rowan, like that of a parent silently telling their rambunctious child to please for the love of God behave. Rowan raised her beer and grinned viciously. Gansey sighed, but went with the others anyway.

“So,” Ada said flatly. “You from around here?”

Rowan scoffed. “No, and thank fuck for that.”

“Oh. So you don’t live in Boston?”

“No, I do. I live with Gansey and Noa in an apartment nearby. But I’m really from Singer’s Fall, Virginia. Tiny place, probably never heard of it.”

Ada’s eye bulged out. “No fucking way.”

Rowan turned to her with a confused face. “What? Do I not look southern enough for you? It’s cause my parents were Irish immigrants.”

“No, no. I mean, that’s just so weird, cause Blue and I are from Henrietta.” Ada was surprised how easily the information fell from her tongue. She’d kept her background a closely guarded secret ever since she’d moved. But she didn’t feel like Rowan, a girl hailing from a town only thirty miles down the road, would judge Ada the way her Harvard asshole classmates would.

Rowan mouth fell open, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. “You’re shitting me. You’re from Henrietta? Really?”

“Yeah, no lies. Went to Mountain View, worked at Boyd’s, and had lunch at Nino’s. That place was okay, except for the raven boys who swarmed there.”

Rowan’s head fell back in a loud, incredible laugh. Ada’s pulse quickened at the booming sound. “Man you really are a native. You’re so damn right. Those Aglionby assholes tried hitting on me all the time. No matter how much I told them I wasn’t interested in their tiny dicks.”

Ada snorted in an unashamedly unladylike way. “Yup, sounds like raven boys. I was always jealous that they got to go to Aglionby though. Going there would’ve made getting into Harvard a lot easier.”

“You go to Harvard? Hm, both beauty _and_ brains, Parrish. That seems unfair to the rest of us.” Rowan sipped her beer, piercing eyes unabashedly roaming over the other girl from head to toe again. Ada turned her attention to the floor and bashfully tucked a piece hair behind her ear. She was pretty sure her blush was at the tips those ears now.

“Yeah, well, I’m only in my first semester. So who knows, maybe I’ll wash out.”

“I doubt that. You don’t seem like one to give up easily.”

Ada looked over, just briefly, to see Rowan still gazing, but not with desire anymore. It was more genuine admiration now. Yup, blush was definitely at her ears now. “So do you go to the university here too? Haven’t seen you around the Harvard campus.”

Rowan scoffed and kicked the sticky ground. “Yeah, Harvard is definitely not my scene. I'm at Simmons for agriculture. It fucking sucks, but apparently I need to actually learn some shit if I want to be a farmer.”

Ada blinked rapidly, trying to process those words. “You...want to be a farmer?”

“Yeah. My family owns a farm back in Singer’s Falls. My Dad had a couple cows but nothing serious. He was an art dealer with a hobby, honestly. I want to actually, make it work and shit, y’know? Really run it like a real fucking farm. But Gansey somehow convinced me I had to learn from fancy fucking smart people before trying. Pretty sure she just wanted to keep an eye on me while she was at Harvard. But whatever. If it’ll get my bitch sister to stop lecturing me and telling me I can’t do it then I’m all fucking for it.”

Rowan sighed and took a long drink from her beer. Her body was tense and twitchy. She seemed tired from talking so much. Ada guessed she wasn’t a fan of it.

“Yeah,” Ada said. “I get it. You learn about farming and your sister leaves you alone. Seems like you kill two birds with one stone.”

“University still fucking sucks,” Rowan grumbled into her bottle.

“I’m a girl getting an engineering major. Believe me, I know.”

Rowan smirked. Ada really liked it when she did that. “How many shitty men do you deal with on the daily?”

“Oh my god,” Ada groaned, head lolling back and body sliding down slightly. “ _So_ many. I thought raven boys were bad, but these guys are raven boys multiplied by a thousand. They all think they’re so much smarter than me cause I’m the scholarship girl. It’s annoying as hell.”

“Don’t listen. You’re fucking smarter than them and that freaks the little shits out.”

Ada lifted her head up slightly, eyebrow cocked. “You’ve just met me. How would you know that?”

“I just know. You’re definitely fucking smarter than those douchebags.” She shrugged slightly. “Call it lesbian intuition.”

Ada chuckled, shaking her loose hair back and forth. “Does that mean I have bi girl intuition?”

Rowan leaned in closer, arm propped on the bar, smiling like a cheshire cat and eyes glinting with mischief. Ada’s meticulous logical brain was melting out her ears onto the dirty club floor.

“I don’t know,” Rowan practically purred. “What would you say about me?”

“Well, uh.” Words felt too heavy for Ada’s tongue all of a sudden. “You seem...stubborn, strong, unique, weirdly funny, weirdly nice-”

“So I’m weird?”

Ada rapidly shook her head. “No! I mean, you’re funny and nice, you just seem to have...unusual ways of showing that.”

Rowan chuckled low in her throat. “Well, guess bi girl intuition is a thing then. And just as good as a lesbian’s.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Think highly of yourself, hm?”

“Don’t need to. You do it for me.” Ada was about to protest, but suddenly Rowan leaned close to her right ear (thankfully). “And I think just as highly of you.”

Ada gulped down the lump in her throat. Her mouth felt very, very dry. Rowan pulled back, but reached out to offer her hand palm up.

“Wanna dance?” She asked, wiggling her fingers to emphasise.

“Really?” Ada chuckled.

“Hey, you wanted the full gay club experience. Dancing is a part of it.”

Ada rubbed her lips together pensively for a moment. Then, for once in her life, threw caution to the wind. She took Rowan’s hand in hers, lacing their mutually callused fingers together.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Rowan laughed as Ada pulled her onto the dance floor.

The people jumped and punched the air around them. After some worming their way through, the pair found a relatively open spot. But it was still small enough that they were almost pressed together. Barely inches were between them. The song was a thumping techno. Rowan seemed to be familiar with it, mouthing along to the beat. She reached her long muscular arms into the air and started rocking back and forth to the bass line. Ada, completely unfamiliar with club dancing, tried to copy her. She raised her hands to the sky and moved her hips. Her movements were slower and more controlled than Rowan’s, but much more graceful. The skirt swished beautifully with her. As much as this dress was a pain, it was definitely good for dancing.

She looked up to see Rowan staring at her wide eyed. She was absolutely entranced by every one of Ada’s movements. It made Ada feel strangely powerful. That she, Ada Parrish, Virginia trailer trash, could grab the unwavering focus of this viciously gorgeous woman with only her movements. She knew how fucked up that probably made her. But right now she really didn’t care.

Ada slowly lowered her arms to lazily rest on Rowan’s broad shoulders. Rowan tensed for a moment, but quickly slipped back into that predatory grin. She surged forward and grabbed Ada’s waist with strong grip. Ada inhaled sharply as their bodies pressed flush against each other. They moved in sync with eyes locked. Ada’s nail dug into Rowan’s shoulder blades, and Rowan clutched her waist tight enough to bunch up the green fabric of her dress. Both their breathing was shallow and rapid.

Rowan, as trouble making as Gansey implied, suddenly shoved one of her large thighs between Ada’s legs. Ada gasped and exhaled shakily. She held onto Rowan even tighter. She had to. Her legs were buckling under her. Rowan grinned as she dragged over Ada’s groin slowly, over and over again. She could speed up, sure, but it was more fun to watch Ada shiver and quake under Rowan’s leg. Ada, as much as she was enjoying it, didn’t want Rowan having the upper hand for too long. She wanted to make Rowan fall apart just as much.

In a flash, Ada spun around so her back was against Rowan’s front. It was Rowan’s turn to gasp, holding Ada’s hips closer. Ada grinned and pressed harder. She started to move, grinding against Rowan’s jean covered crotch. Her breasts were right against Ada’s back. They felt so soft. Ada wondered how they’d feel in her hands.

“Jesus, Ada,” Rowan breathed in her ear. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Ada ground on her harder, punching a moan right of Rowan. “Good. Mission accomplished.”

Rowan moaned again and put her lips right under Ada’s jaw. Her tongue dragged over Ada’s pulse point. When she nipped at it, Ada groaned and her knees shook. She looped an arm around Rowan’s neck to steady herself. That inadvertently pushed Rowan’s mouth into her skin more. Rowan moved up and down in near perfect time with Ada’s hip movements. Suddenly, she bit down on the junction of Ada’s shoulder and neck. Ada gasped and clutched Rowan’s head, fingers pressing on her fuzzy dark hair.

“Oh my god,” she breathed out.

Rowan kissed her way back up Ada’s neck, stopping to nip at her earlobe. Without thinking about it too much, Ada turned her head and kissed her square on the mouth.

It wasn’t teasing like everything else. It was firm, assured, and filled with desire. Rowan moaned into Ada’s mouth, arms circling her whole waist and squeezing. Ada cupped her smooth cheek and held it in place. Their tongues slid against each other. It was the slowest, most lust filled moment of Ada’s life. It confirmed for Ada that, yes, Rowan’s mouth felt wonderful against her’s. Definitely much better than anyone else’s before.

They broke away when breathing became an issue. The women looked at each with lust clouded blue eyes. Rowan’s once perfect lipstick was now smeared all over. Ada was sure some of it had been passed onto her mouth and neck. God, they probably both looked like such messes. But Ada didn’t care about that. She cared about the lust in Rowan’s gaze, desire burning even brighter than before.

“So, Parrish” Rowan said huskily. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Holy shit, _yes,_ ” Ada groaned. But even through her lust filled haze, Ada had some practicality left. “But...my dorm is pretty far away. Across the river, of course.”

Rowan chuckled. “Didn’t I tell you my apartment was nearby? It’s ten minutes away. Five the way I drive.”

Ada’s heart was beating like a rabbit’s, equal parts nerves and arousal. “Your roommates won’t mind?”

“Like I give a fuck what they think. Plus it’s my birthday. It can be their present to me.”

Ada laughed in disbelief. “You’re absolutely impossible.”

Rowan tapped her forehead against Ada’s, smirking devilishly. “Obviously. And you want to sleep with me anyway.” She pulled back and reluctantly let go of Ada. Ada’s body suddenly felt too cold. “You go tell your friend you’re going. And tell Gansey and Noa to stay here for another hour. I’ll get our coats. Gimme your coat check thing.”

“Why do I have to tell them?” Ada grumbled as she reached into her purse for her stub.

Rowan snatched the little paper. “Because I hate talking and it’s my birthday.”

“That doesn’t work for everything, y’know.”

Rowan, still a petulant asshole, grabbed Ada by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. Ada inhaled sharply but then quickly melted into the feeling Letting herself get overwhelmed by the warmth of Rowan’s mouth and tongue. Just as quickly, Rowan pulled away, smiling smugly.

“Pretty please go talk to them?”

Ada humphed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. “Fine. Go get my coat.”

“Thank you, darling!” Rowan called as she walked away. Ada’s breath shortened at that one sweet, sarcastic nickname. This was a terrible idea. She was so excited.

Ada snaked through the crowd, squeezing between sweaty people. When she caught a flash of salmon pink she moved in that direction. There were the three of them. Gansey was jumping up and down wildly (of course she was a bad dancer). Mind you, Blue and Noa were only marginally better, thrashing about with some slight regard for rhythm. Ada tapped Blue’s shoulder.

“Blue!” She shouted. Blue turned, and his grin quickly turned into a gape. Hid eyes trailed over the lipstick smears on Ada’s lips and the large hickey on her neck

“Hey, A,” she replied. “I see someone had fun.”

Ada blushed fiercely. “I’m just here to tell you I’m leaving now so you don’t have to worry about driving me back to campus.”

“Ooooh! Get it, girl!”

“Shut up,” Ada growled. “And Noa, Gansey, I’m informing you on behalf of Rowan not to come back to the apartment for another hour or so.”

Noa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, while Gansey pouted.

“Am I really being barred from my own home?” She whined.

“C’mon, Rikki,” Noa said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “It’s Rowan’s birthday. Let her get laid. It can be our present to her.”

“I thought this night was our present to her.”

“It is. And apparently Miss Parrish here is part of this night.” Noa winked at Ada, only furthering Parrish’s embarrassment.

“Fine,” Gansey groaned. “But tell Rowan I want at least three new books on my birthday. Fair is fair!”

“Uh, will do. Night, you two. See you later, Blue.” Ada kissed his cheek, as was customary.

“Have fun, A!” Blue called after her.

“Please be safe!” Gansey called too. “Ow, Noa! That hurt!”

Ada chuckled and went back to working through the crowd. She thankfully escaped, quickly making her way towards the coat check. There stood Rowan. She was wearing a black leather biker jacket because of course she was. When she saw Ada, her face instantly lit up. She gracefully handed her Ada’s second hand parka. (A practical purchase after moving to Boston.) Once Ada slipped it on, Rowan grabbed her hand. Her grip was tight, reassuring it's warmth and firmness.

“C’mon, Parrish,” she said. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done! I've never been to a club because A) I hate loud noises and B) random sweaty people scare me, so idk how accurate this is. But it doesn't really matter. The club is just an excuse for Ada and Rowan to meet :) Also yes Richardine is a real name and I 100% believe a female Gansey would be stuck with it. 
> 
> So I have all the chapters written and will post the next one in two or three days. Still gotta do last minute edits cause I'm a perfectionist. Next time: The hook-up!
> 
> PS. Yes Ada has [The Bisexual Haircut](http://enthusiangst.tumblr.com/post/132670415248) because of course she does.


	2. The Hookup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where that E rating and those smut tags come into play. You have been warned. I'm sorry if my smut sucks. I've never published any wlw smut so this is a first. But I hope you all like it :)

It did end up only taking five minutes to reach Rowan’s apartment. Rowan drove like a mad woman in her sleek charcoal grey BMW. Ada didn't realise they’d gotten there at first though.

“Why are we stopping? Where's your building?” She asked.

“It's right in front of us, dipshit.” Rowan gestured to the large red brick warehouse directly outside. It looked derelict and relatively old. A faded sign said “Monmouth Manufacturing”.

Ada turned to Rowan with a raised brow. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, fucking seriously. Gansey thinks she's some fix it girl and we refurbished this place over the summer. Pretty fucking cool, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s...amazing.”

Ada looked over at Rowan, who’d gone silent and mostly unmoving. Her lips twisted together pensively, fingers tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel. Ada angled her body to face her better.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“No, not really. It’s just.” Rowan sighed heavily and turned her head. Her eyes bored right into Ada with their intensity. “It’s that I don’t do casual, Parrish. I’m not built to bang and run. So, I really don’t want this to be just a hookup. But if that’s all you want...then I’m sorry, I can’t do that, and I’ll take you home right now.”

Ada, woman of science that she was, studied Rowan’s face analytically. Facts: Rowan’s mouth was a thin determined line, her eyes were almost quivering, and her hand had a death grip on the wheel. Conclusion: she was legitimately scared that Ada would leave. That she’d bolt from something more serious like what Rowan was implying. But what Rowan didn’t know was that Ada had never had anything nice _and_ permanent in her life. Whatever this was becoming, it was definitely fun but really nice too. And Ada wasn’t going to give it or Rowan up anytime soon.

In lieu of a spoken answer, Ada undid her seatbelt and leaned across the centre console to kiss Rowan. It wasn’t hot and filthy like in the club. Rather, it was soft and chaste, silently assuring her that she didn’t want casual either. Rowan kissed back in the same way.

They broke apart. Rowan grinned flushed ear to flushed ear. It was the most sincere smile Ada had seen on her tonight.

“Well, c’mon then,” Rowan said. “I don’t know about about you, but I’d rather not have sex in a car. It’s a lot less fun than it sounds.”

“Oh I know.” Rowan looked at her curiously. “What? I’ve never been with girls before but I’ve been with guys. And I grew up in rural Virginia. You think I never had sex in the back of a pickup truck?”

Rowan barked a laugh, then grabbed Ada’s hand to take her towards the entrance of Monmouth.

The building was strangely beautiful on the inside. It was still derelict, but also majestic, what with the large bay windows and high ceiling. Rowan kicked off her boots and hung her jacket near the entrance. Ada followed suit, undoing her floral strappy heels and hanging her parka. The bottom level was _huge._ It was filled with different contrasting bits of furniture . A dining room table with mismatched lawn chairs on either side. In another part was an expensive leather sofa with a plasma screen TV and surround sound system. A large bed next to a messy desk sat not far from it. And as if that wasn't strange enough, a cardboard model of a town was on the floor.

“Whose bed is that?” Ada said, gesturing at the corner.

“Gansey’s,” Rowan replied flatly. “She likes to work on her Welsh King hunt all night then collapse at four am. So she just keeps her bed next to it.”

“Is the cereal box town hers too?”

“Yeah. Helps with her insomnia, apparently. C’mon, we didn’t come here to talk about fucking Gansey.”

They ran up the stairs to the second level loft. There were two doors on either side. One was covered with Blink-182 posters and pictures of Tony Hawk. So Ada rightly assumed it was Noa’s room. The other had giant “DANGER” and “FUCK OFF” signs, and more than a few parking tickets taped to it. Of course, Rowan pulled her into the second room.

Just as Ada should’ve expected, Rowan’s room was a mess. The floor was littered with black clothing and random crap. A giant stereo system with big can headphones plugged in sat next to an unmade double bed. Ada saw a couple of agriculture textbooks too. Though they didn’t look well read.

They walked to a relatively clean spot on the floor and Rowan turned around. Her face was half lit by the moonlight. It reflected off her kind toothy smile.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

Ada stepped closer, standing in her toes so they were almost nose to nose. (She was a bit shorter than her without the heels.) “Hi.”

“Doing anything tonight?”

“Well, you, hopefully.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

In a flash, Rowan’s strong arms wrapped around Ada’s thighs and hoisted her into the air. Ada yelped and clung to her neck. But quickly wrapped her legs tightly around Rowan’s waist.

“Eager, are we?” Ada whispered.

“Yeah, like you're not into it,” Rowan replied.

Ada was about to respond, but Rowan’s lips quickly shut her up. They kissed long and passionately. Their mouths dragged across each other again and again. Ada felt as Rowan stepped towards the bed. She weaved around the mess of knick knacks and laundry with ease. Ada expected to be dropped onto the mattress, but Rowan gently laid her down on the rumpled sheets. Rowan hovered over her, thick arms on either side of her face and powerful legs bracketing her thighs. Ada gazed up into her blue eyes, now almost all black with desire.

“How far do you want this to go?” Rowan asked with genuine concern.

Ada reached up to cup her soft cheek. It was impossible not to drag her thumb across the skin. “As far as you want.”

“This shouldn’t be just for me, Ada.”

“I know. And It won’t be. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”

Rowan smiled, then pressed a light kiss to Ada’s cheek. “Okay. And I’ll listen.”

“Good.”

Rowan trailed her lips from Ada’s cheek to her neck. She left open mouthed kisses as she moved down further. She licked over the bruise she’d made earlier, sending a deep shudder down Ada's spine. Rowan bit in a few more, each one eliciting a moan. When she reached the her collarbone, Rowan’s hand came up to the gold zipper at the front of her dress.

“God, I love these things,” Rowan growled. “They’re so convenient. I swear a lesbian invented front zippers.”

Ada couldn’t help but giggle. Slowly, Rowan pulled the tab down, and her mouth followed. She kissed down Ada’s upper chest hungrily. But she stopped briefly when she reached Ada’s strapless bra. It was one of the few nice ones Ada owned, all soft green and lacy. She thanked her past self for deciding to wear it tonight.

“Like it?” Ada panted.

“Yeah, but I’d like it better on the floor.”

“Smooth, Lynch.”

“Hey, it worked. You’re doing it.”

Ada rolled her eyes, but she _was_ still unhooking the clasps. With a little fiddling, it was undone and thrown to the floor. Rowan pulled down the zipper further, but suddenly stopped. All the muscles in her face tensed up. She stared down at Ada for a moment too long. Ada froze, and mentally sounded off a litany of cuss words.

In all her desire, Ada had forgotten about the scars on her chest. Well, one in particular. There were lots of small ones from bottle shards Rowan probably hadn’t noticed. But there was a particularly big one on her sternum, starting from just below her breasts and going down most of her stomach. Her father had done it with his pocket knife after Ada accidentally spilled his beer. Four years and it still hadn't faded. She didn’t want to ruin the mood, but her pained expression probably already did that.

Rowan brought a finger to trace the raised white line. Ada twisted away, crossing her arms over herself on instinct. Ada had always told people it was a surgical scar, even though it was quite jagged. Rowan was probably too smart and observant to believe that.

“How...?” Rowan’s voice trailed away.

Ada took a deep breath. “It’s...a long story. And I don't feel like telling it right now.”

“Okay.”

Ada’s head snapped back up. No one had ever just accepted that answer. They always kept prodding, or worse, got angry. But Rowan didn’t look angry, or even pitying. Her expression was simply understanding. Ada’s voice was stuck in her throat. She couldn’t speak at all. So she just pulled Rowan up to kiss her firmly on the mouth. Rowan responded in kind, and the heat of the moment returned.

Rowan broke away and once again left a trail of kisses and hickeys down Ada’s torso. Ada sighed and moan with every movement of Rowan’s lips. Rowan started to move her mouth across her breasts. She gasped sharply when Rowan’s mouth wrapped around the nipple, shivering with every slow lick of her tongue. Ada hadn’t lied, she’d had sex before. But not like this. The two guys she’d been with were never this attentive. But Rowan's movements were slow, dedicated, and absolutely maddening in the best way possible.

“Christ,” she groaned, hands running over Rowan’s hair.

“Good?” Rowan whispered, lifting her head slightly.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.”

“Jesus, it’s hot when you swear.” She moved to her other breast, licking more harshly. Her tongue circled around the nipple perfectly, just enough pressure to make lightning pulse through Ada’s veins. Ada was pretty sure her brain had stopped functioning by now.

“Fuck, fuck,” she whined, like Rowan obviously wanted. “God, that’s so fucking good.”

Rowan lifted her head again. The devilish grin and burning look in her blue eyes made Ada’s lungs tight.

“Oh, baby,” she purred. “I’m just getting started.”

She went back to kissing Ada’s sternum and went lower as she unzipped her whole dress. The green fabric pooled on either side of her body. Ada lifted up so Rowan could throw it to the floor to join her bra. Rowan’s thick fingers curled into the waistband of her fishnet tights. She pulled hard, obviously very eager to rid Ada the garment.

“You rip those, Lynch, you pay for them,” she said seriously, but still with a teasing edge.

Rowan finally got them to her ankles. “Would be worth it.”

Ada was now only in her panties, luckily just as nice as her matching bra. Rowan mouthed just above her hemline. She experimentally flicked her tongue over Ada’s navel, and dipped fully in when she noticed the shudder the act sent through the other girl. She shimmied down further and touched a finger to Ada’s green waistband.

“Okay?” Rowan’s breath ghosted over the ever growing wet patch in her underwear.

Ada nodded vigorously. “Yes, definitely.”

“Eager, much?”

“Blow me, Lynch.”

“Gladly, Parrish.”

In an act Ada never thought she’d see outside of porn, Rowan took the panties between her teeth and pulled down. It was so weirdly hot. She kicked them off at the end of her feet. Ada realised she was completely bare while Rowan was fully dressed. It made her feel vulnerable, something she usually hated. But she didn’t mind with Rowan. Rowan hadn’t judged her yet. And Ada doubted that she’d start now.

Rowan worked her way back up Ada’s leg. She nipped at the soft skin of Ada’s inner thigh then lewdly licked the small marks, making sure Ada saw the way her tongue dragged over her. It was teasing in the most beautifully torturous way. Heat climbed up Ada’s body. Her desire was out of control like she’d never felt before.

“C’mon, Lynch,” she whimpered. “Enough teasing.”

“You want it bad, huh?” Rowan murmured into her skin.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“So you don’t want me? That’s disappointing, but okay.” She pulled back slightly, obviously smirking.

Ada rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you know I do.”

“Oh, so what do you want me to do, huh, Parrish?” Rowan started crawling closer to her ultimate destination, millimetre by tortuous millimetre. “Want me to go down on you? Eat you out? Lick you until you scream?”

Ada usually wasn’t one for dirty talk. She got embarrassed easily, and she was right now, no question, but the arousal caused by Rowan’s husky voice overwhelmed the bashfulness.

“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Ada said shakily. “Please, Rowan.”

Rowan smiled against her thigh. “As you wish.”

She didn’t dive in immediately or vigorously. She nipped at Ada's thigh for a few more seconds, then made a long, slow lick on her from top to bottom. Ada gasped, her hands suddenly scrabbling for purchase. Rowan’s hair obviously wasn’t long enough to grab. She settled for cupping the back of her head, nails digging into her nape.

 _"Yes,"_  Ada hissed.

Rowan kept up her ministrations. She explored and lapped at Ada, mapping out the area with her mouth. She deliberately avoided her clit though because she was, as Ada had already figured out, an asshole. But she really did know how to draw out every single sensation, alternating between circling Ada’s entrance and licking her folds. It was insanely good and agonizing at the same time. When her tongue dipped inside Ada, Ada groaned and rocked forward. And when Rowan lightly teased Ada’s clit, just flicking at it for only a few seconds, Ada lost all capacity to breathe. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Rowan, heels digging into her back in an effort to push Rowan’s face impossibly closer. Rowan moaned, the vibrations moving over and in Ada.

Ada couldn’t get enough of this girl. Her mouth should be framed in the Louvre as a goddamn masterpiece. All Ada could do was dazedly stare at the high ceiling, letting every growing feeling Rown created wash over her. The guys Ada had been with were nowhere near as good. They just lazily licked around for a minute then said they were bored and wanted to screw. But Rowan seemed perfectly happy to stay between Ada’s legs forever. _No wonder lesbians statistically have more orgasms on average,_ Ada thought with a small giggle.

The twisting tension at the base of Ada’s spine grew. Heat turned to full on fire in her gut. She dug her nails into Rowan’s skin even harder.

“Rowan,” she whimpered . “C-Close-”

Her words turned into a moan as Rowan licked harder and somehow pushed her face in deeper. Finally, she paid attention to the one place Ada wanted her to. She lapped at her nub hard and fast, arm hooked around Ada’s thigh to push into her closer. It took mere seconds for the heat in Ada’s body to explode into blinding sensation. She gasped and arched her back so high her spine hurt. She dug her nails in hard enough to probably leave marks. Rowan kept tonguing her through it all. The moans that bubbled out from Ada’s throat were embarrassingly loud, especially for someone so quiet and shy. But she didn’t care. Her orgasm rocked through her, setting every one of her nerves alight. Never had Ada felt like this before. And she never wanted it to end.

But that wasn’t realistic, of course. After the long blissful moment, Ada slumped back down on the mattress, breathing heavily. Her body felt practically weightless. She was pretty sure her bones had turned to jelly. Her usually bustling brain was quiet and peaceful, all other worries completely blissed out. Ada felt Rowan lift her head up from between her now weak legs. She looked at Ada with a wolfish grin, making sure Ada saw how she wiped her chin and swollen red lips.

“Jesus Christ,” was all Ada could get out.

“You still with us, Parrish?” Rowan teased. “Pretty sure I sent you to heaven there for a sec.”

Ada narrowed her eyes. “Shut up, Lynch.”

“Hey, you’re the one totally out of breath, pillow princess.”

Ada quirked a single brow. “Pillow princess?”

Rowan shrugged with a smirk. “Well, I have been doing all the work so far.”

Ada leaned up on one elbow and fisted Rowan’s tank top with the other hand. “Then get down here and I’ll give you your turn.”

Rowan needed no more prompting. She fell forward and crushed her lips against Ada’s. Ada knew what the strange taste in Rowan’s mouth was, and it somehow only ramped up her desire. Everything was filthy tongues and nipping teeth. Ada rucked up Rowan’s shirt, pressing a hand to the small of her back. Rowan arched down in response.

Ada pulled at the hem. “Off,” she growled.

“Bossy,” Rowan muttered, but still leaned up to pull the tank top over her head. She kept on her black sports bra though. Probably to be a shit bag.

She leaned down to capture Ada’s mouth once again. Ada’s fingers danced across her lean back. Rowan shivered as Ada traced her spine and shoulder blade. Her other hand trailed up Rowan’s tight stomach. When she touched just under Rowan’s bra, she pulled her face away slightly.

“Yes?” Ada whispered against her lips.

“Fuck yes.”

They dived back into the kiss as Ada’s hand snaked under her bra. Rowan’s breast was relatively small but still full, fitting in Ada’s hand perfectly. It was as soft as Ada had assumed before. She felt her slowly, pressing into Rowan’s smooth skin. When Ada’s thumb circled her nipple Rowan’s bitch hitched, head bowing down.

“Yeah?” Ada said. “You like that?”

“Of course, idiot,” Rowan replied shakily.

“Hm, guess this will feel even better”

Quick as lightning, Ada moved her hand from Rowan’s back onto her other breast. She pressed harder on both of them. Rowan moaned into Ada's neck. Her arms were obviously shaking with effort. Carefully, Ada nudged Rowan with her knee. The other girl complied, rolling onto her back and letting Ada straddle her waist. Rowan’s body looked gorgeous under her’s. All long, lean muscle. Once again, she noticed the tattoo curling up Rowan’s neck. Ada lightly traced a black hook.

“Can I,” she whispered nervously. “Can I see your tattoo?”

Rowan didn’t react in her face. But Ada felt the way her hands tensed on her thighs. Ada waited for her to say no. To end all this right now and just go to sleep. So it came as a big shock when Rowan pulled off her bra and twisted around. Ada lifted herself up slightly and let Rowan flop on her front, head pillowed on her arms. Her back was illuminated by the pale moonlight. Ada’s breath stopped.

It was so much more than Ada could’ve imagined. It was abstract, wild, nearly incomparable. Different black ink images weaved together like a savage tapestry. Ada couldn’t figure out what to focus on. Every time she looked, there was something new hiding in the pattern. A cross, a celtic knot, a raven, roses, swords, simply winding lines, everything. She traced a finger over it. Rowan shivered under Ada.

“Wow. When did you get this?” Ada’s voice was soft with awe.

“Back in highschool,” Rowan said flatly.

“But, why?”

“...it’s a long story.”

Ada leaned down and just kissed the top of Rowan’s spine, revelling in the shudder it created. “Okay.”

She mouthed over the work of art on Rowan’s back. The cross, the flowers, everything beautiful and strange. Rowan groaned and fisted the sheets. When Ada reached just above the curve of her ass, she stopped. She pulled herself back up to just beside Rowan’s ear.

“Rowan, I...I don’t think I can do what you did. Not yet at least.”

“Hey.” Rowan flipped over and tugged Ada up so they were face to face. She brushed a piece of Ada’s hair behind her ear. Her expression was so calm, so kind it Ada’s chest ache. “It’s cool. There are other ways to get off. And maybe you can go down on me another day.”

Ada shivered and giggled, pressing her face into Rowan’s neck.  _Another day_ , she thought,  _yeah, I'd like there to be another day._

Ada kissed down her skin again. She left small hickeys on her way down. Not as big as Rowan’s, but from her moans, Ada could guess Rowan was still enjoying it. She definitely enjoyed when Ada’s tongue licked her right nipple, inhaling sharply pushing her chest up. Ada closed her lips around it and Rowan moaned. She ran her fingers through Ada’s hair, nails scratching her scalp. Ada went slow at first, carefully alternating between circling and horizontal licking, then went faster when she figured out what Rowan liked, which turned out to be rough but dedicated. Ada’s tongue kneaded the soft flesh until Rowan was practically thrashing.

“And you,” she panted, “got mad at me for fucking teasing, Parrish.”

“Want me to do more?”

“Fuck yes, Ada. _Please_.”

Hearing Rowan like that, out of breath and begging, drove Ada insane. It was probably the hottest thing she’d ever heard. In a flash, her hands were on Rowan’s jeans. She undid them with only a bit of effort and slid them down her legs. Rowan happily kicked the garment off at the end of her feet. Ada inhaled sharply at the darkened area on Rowan’s black boy shorts. She was even more turned on than Ada, which felt nearly impossible.

Immediately, she latched her mouth back onto Rowan’s throat and placed a hand over her panties. Rowan exhaled shakily, wrapping one arm around Ada’s lower back and reburying the other hand in her already messy hair. Ada ran a single finger up and down the fabric. The wet patch only grew. Rowan let out strings of creative curses. It was almost musical to Ada's ear. She never thought swearing could be melodious, but coming from Rowan’s mouth it was. Ada finally reached into the damp garment. Just a fingertip under the waistband. But Rowan still gasped and pushed up into it.

“Yeah?” Ada whispered in her ear.

“Yeah, yes, definitely.”

Ada took the permission to heart. She shoved two fingers down to trace Rowan’s slit. Rowan groaned and rocked forward. Ada couldn’t believe how wet Rowan was. Her fingers slid up and down so easily. Ada tried to do what she knew she liked personally, while also mimicking Rowan’s actions from earlier. She slowly teased around her entrance and between her lips, fingers sometimes moving together or splitting apart, all while avoiding her clit. Rowan panted heavily, falling apart just like Ada did under her torture. Rowan’s nails dug into Ada’s hip. Her head strained up, leaving Ada to kiss at her neck as she please. She made a slow lick under Rowan’s jaw at the same as she slightly dipped into her hole.

“Fuck,” Rowan said between clenched teeth.

“God, Rowan,” Ada whined. “You’re so wet.”

“Yeah. So- Jesus, fuck me with your goddamn-  _ah_ , fingers before my brain fucking melts.”

Ada chuckled and kissed her pulse point. “Well, if it’s for the sake of your brain.”

With that, Ada pushed her fingers inside Rowan. Rowan moaned a long “fuuuuck”, and pulled harder on Ada’s hair. To her own surprise, that made Ada whine into Rowan’s neck. _Hair pulling, a secret kink,_ Ada mused internally through her lust filled haze. She moved in Rowan slowly, dragging out the experience. Bit by bit, Rowan’s breathing grew more ragged. Every exhale was shaky and accented by a guttural moan. Ada crooked her fingers and pressed on a certain spot inside Rowan. Rowan suddenly jolted liked she’d touched an electrical wire. Her toes curled as her feet dug into the mattress. She pressed panting kisses against Ada’s temple. Ada went to grope Rowan’s breast again, pushing hard into her nipple with her thumb. Rowan groaned just as loudly as Ada had earlier.

“Ada, I’m so close...”

Ada nodded against her, and doubled her efforts, just like Rowan had before. She thrusted in faster and rubbed over Rowan’s clit furiously with the heel of her hand. Rowan pushed back against her eagerly. It didn’t take long for her to lose it, arching up her entire body. Her eyes scrunched closed as she gasped hard. She fisted Ada’s hair and clutched her closer. Holding onto her for dear life.

“Fuck fuck _fuck!_ ” she cried out.

Ada worked her through it, kissing up and down her neck and cheek. Rowan moaned unabashedly loud through the brunt of her climax. Eventually, she slowly lowered back down onto the mattress, and Ada pulled out. Rowan was still breathing harshly with her eyes closed as she shuddered through the aftershocks.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Rowan panted.

The other girl lifted her head with a smug grin. “Good?”

“Holy shit, yeah it was fucking good. You’re a fucking natural.” Ada smiled even harder. Rowan snorted. “But don’t let that go to your head, Parrish.”

“Too late, already has.” Ada brought her hand close to examine it. “Jeez, you certainly made a mess,” she chuckled.

Rowan grabbed her hand. And before Ada could protest, Rowan shoved those two fingers in her mouth. Ada’s brain immediately short circuited. Rowan rolled the rough pads over her tongue, slowly and reverently licking the digits clean. Her eyes were closed. It almost felt like an act of worship. Ada heartbeat went wild. Rowan released them, pressing a final peck to the top joints.

“Jesus, Rowan,” Ada whispered before kissing her soundly. Rowan cupped her cheeks tenderly and smiled between every movement of lips. She soon pulled away, much to Ada’s reluctance. Ada tried to chase her mouth, but Rowan kept her hand firm on her chest.

“I gotta go, let me up,” she said. Ada unashamedly pouted, and Rowan chuckled. “Calm down, you thirsty bitch. I just need to wipe off my makeup. Unless you want to wake up next to a fucking raccoon tomorrow morning.”

Ada groaned and rolled off her. She smiled though, knowing this was Rowan’s roundabout way of asking her to stay the night. And of course she would. “Fine. If it’s for my sake.”

“How noble of you.”

Rowan sat up on the side of the bed and stretched her arms up. Ada admired the way her tattoo twisted and morphed with her movements. Unfortunately, she threw on a heather grey tank top and blocked Ada’s view.

“Feel free to wear anything. Most of its clean. Sorta,” Rowan said as she walked towards the door.

“Oh how noble of _you_ ,” Ada deadpanned.

Rowan flashed one last grin, teeth wickedly aglow in the moonlight, and walked out.

Ada stretched out luxuriously on the bed with a long sigh. Her whole body felt light, every muscle relaxed and brain happily calm. She honestly didn’t expect to end up here tonight. Lying in a big bed, basking in the afterglow of probably the best sex she’d ever had. And it wasn’t just the sex she enjoyed. It was Rowan herself. Ada liked her, a lot. More than she’d ever liked anyone before.

Ada, the practical girl she was, had always avoided serious relationships, her future being her sole focus. But she had achieved her goals. She was in Harvard, away from the trailer park, living the life she’d always wanted. And somehow, after just one night, she could see sarcastic, beautiful, considerate Rowan Lynch as a new part of it.

Ada retrieved her underwear and rooted around until she found an okay smelling shirt. It had the name of some obscure screamo-techno band on it.  _What a surprised,_ she deadpanned internally with a smile. _Rowan listened to weird obscure music._  Ada fixed the messy sheets and blanket, then rested her head on one of the wonderfully soft pillows. She closed her eyes, and simply listened the heavy footsteps as Rowan returned.

“Did I tire you out that much, Parrish?” She teased, poking her side.

“Shut up and get in here,” Ada grumbled, tugging at the other girl's wrist. The exhaustion brought her Henrietta lilt out. But she was also too tired to care.

Rowan snorted, but still slipped under the blanket with her. She laid on her side, gazing at Ada. Though Ada couldn’t see her face in the darkness, she could guess that Rowan was smiling.

“Hi,” Ada said quietly.

“Hi,” Rowan replied, equally hushed. “So, how was losing your lesbian virginity, Parrish?”

Ada shrugged up to her ears, but with a sly smirk. “It was okay, I guess.”

Rowan gaped, mouth mockingly wide. “You little bitch! That was some of my finest work!”

“Well, then your ego is bigger than I thought.”

Rowan playfully shoved her shoulder. Ada shoved back. It devolved into a childish wrestling match filled with giggles. They pushed and whacked and kicked. Eventually, Ada got on top of Rowan, and crushed her in mouth in an intense kiss. All of Rowan’s body quickly went limp. Her hands lightly rested on Ada’s back. Just letting herself feel Ada’s solidness.

“It was amazing,” she whispered between intoxicating kisses. “ _You’re_ amazing. Thank you.”

Ada couldn't believe she was actually thanking someone for sex, but she desperately wanted to. She wanted Rowan to know just had wonderful the whole experience had been. Cheesy? Sure. But this seemed to be a night where Ada felt no shame about any sudden, happy lack of stoicness.

Even when they separated, the women stayed close. Blue eyes stared deeply into blue eyes. Ada brought a hand to Rowan’s cheek. She slowly, reverently traced below her full, kiss bitten bottom lip. Rowan lightly grabbed Ada's wrist and pulled it upwards. Much to Ada’s pleased shock, Rowan placed a delicate kiss on her palm. It was the most gentle, most intimate thing that Ada had ever experienced. It further proved what Ada had already come to learn tonight: Rowan was stubborn, intense, and unbelievably kind. That one kiss was a simple unspoken reply; _Y_ _ou’re amazing too. Thank you._

Rowan let Ada's hand go. Her sharp face, half illuminated by the dim white glow of the street lamps outside, slowly morphed into a soft smile. Ada smiled back, then lowered herself back onto Rowan’s side. She tucked her head into the crook of Rowan’s neck. Rowan circled her arms around Ada, pressing them closer together. Ada hugged her middle and hooked a leg over Rowan’s. They were a sleepy, warm mess of limbs.

“So was this a good birthday?” She whispered.

Rowan merely hummed and nuzzled Ada’s hair. They fell asleep like that, tangled together and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I wrote that. Honestly my favourite part was the sarcastic sex banter. Idk why, it's just so fun to write. I certainly had enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next time: the morning after!
> 
> PS: [This](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/becc493e-f48a-441d-876d-362b6c4b17d2_1.c71d992cf3f111592fcf27d53340bf34.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF) is what I based Ada's dress on and [this](https://www.fsjshoes.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/600x600/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/b/l/black_lace_up_sandals_floral_closed_toe_block_heel_sandals.jpg) is what I based her heels on.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this tomorrow, but I finished most of my homework early so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

The burning sunlight flooded in through the big warehouse windows. Cars honked loudly outside. People called New York the city that never sleeps, but Ada was pretty sure Boston could match up just as well. She certainly didn’t appreciate that now after having such a nice, peaceful rest. She scrunched her eyes tighter, then grunted and buried her head further into Rowan’s shoulder. Rowan sleepily held her closer.

“No,” Ada groaned. “Too early.”

“Mm, fucking agreed,” Rowan mumbled.

They stayed in silence for a bit. Just basking in the warmth of each other. Until an annoyingly upbeat voice shouted from the floor below.

“Rowan! Get up, there’s coffee!” Gansey called.

Rowan took a deep, controlled breath. Ada felt her chest rise slowly up then back down again.When she spoke, her voice was low but gravely calm. “I’m going to kill her.”

“By all means, feel free. But after coffee.”

Ada leaned up, arms crossed over Rowan’s shoulder. She just gazed at the other girl for a bit. Rowan looked different in the daytime. Her face was still beautiful harsh lines, but the gentle morning light made her appear a bit softer, smoothing out her features. Now without the all black clothes and intimidating makeup, she looked more human, less unattainable punk goddess. But her eyes, which slowly blinked open to focus on Ada, were still so piercing that they sent a shiver through Ada’s spine. A slow, lazy smile pulled up the corners of Rowan’s mouth. She petted Ada’s hair kindly.

“Morning,” she said, voice still a bit raspy with sleep.

“Mornin’,” Ada replied quietly.

She leaned forward to press a delicate kiss to Rowan’s lips. Rowan laughed under it. But slowly pushed her away.

“Bleh.” She stuck out her tongue sarcastically. “Your morning breath is terrifying, Parrish.”

“Like you’re any better, Lynch.”

“Rowan!” Gansey shouted. “You want coffee or not?”

Rowan groaned and threw her head back. “I swear to God, she’s living on borrowed fucking time.”

“C’mon, let’s get up before she barges in.”

They reluctantly rolled out of bed. Rowan tossed Ada a pair of clean sweatpants while she searched for something else. Clothes flew in the air as she grumbled.

“You can go down,” she said. “I’ll be there as soon as I find something not smelly.”

“Maybe you should do your laundry.”

“If you ever want me to eat you out again, Parrish, kindly shut the fuck up.”

Ada walked away with a huge blush and smile.

Gansey was sitting cross legged on the leather sofa. She was dressed in silk pyjama pants and a Harvard sweatshirt. Her soft brunette hair was now in a relaxed side braid. Highly contrasting the night before, a pair of wireframe glasses were perched on her nose. They looked like they belonged to a professor or librarian. An old leather journal sat in her lap. Gansey mumbled words under her breath, fingers tapping against the “#1 Mom” mug in her hands. (Ada couldn’t figure out if it was more likely that Noa or Rowan got it for her.)

She didn’t notice Ada until she was right next to her. But when she did, Gansey looked up at Ada with a sincere grin. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, as if she didn’t look enough like a nerd.

“Ada!” She chirped. “Good morning. You slept over?”

“Obviously,” Ada said with a smirk.

“Of course, of course. Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Ada’s face went bright red. Gansey’s eyes went wide. She waved her hands back and forth.

“No! No, not... _that_. I have no desire to hear about that, I promise. I mean the club. Blue had said it was your first time at the gay club, and I was wondering what you thought of the experience. I know the first time Rowan dragged me to one was very intimidating.”

Ada relaxed. It seemed Gansey had the tendency to say the wrong thing, but she never meant it like that. “It was new, and fun. Definitely interesting. And, if you must know, had a _very_ good end.”

It was Gansey’s turn to blush furiously. Ada enjoyed flipping it back on her. “Well, uh, I, uh...good to know,” she sputtered.

Ada snickered as she walked towards the kitchen. It was actually a combination kitchen/bathroom/laundry room. Ada internally questioned how sanitary it was to have a toilet next to the refrigerator. A coffee pot sat steaming on the counter. She pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, one jet black (probably Rowan’s) and one plain white, and poured hot liquid in both.

Ada strolled back into the living room. Gansey had switched positions, now with her knees bent up and furiously writing something into her journal. Her eyes were laser focused, thumb dragging over her lower lip in thought. She tilted her head to the left. That was how Ada saw the dark purple mark crawling up from under her collar. Her sleeve was slipping down too. A series of numbers were scrawled on her forearm. Ada recognized the handwriting.

“So,” Ada said, drawing out the vowel. “You and Blue got along well last night, I assume?”

Gansey looked over at her curiously, brows furrowed together and mouth in a confused frown. Ada flicked her gaze to the hickey, then the phone number. Gansey looked where she was looking, and her eyes promptly went saucer place wide. She dropped her journal and quickly readjusted her sweatshirt.

“We, uh, talked for quite awhile,” she quickly got out.

Ada smiled over her mug. “Looks like you did a lot more.”

Gansey bit her bottom lip but couldn’t hide her smile. “He’s very, interesting.”

“That’s one way to put it. He seems to really like you.”

“Who likes Dick now?”

Rowan strolled down with her hands in her hoodie pockets, dressed in relatively clean looking basketball shorts. Ada couldn’t help but smile when she looked at her. She held out the black mug to Rowan, who took it and kissed the top of Ada’s head. She flopped on the couch with her arm out. Ada leaned on her shoulder, body curling into Rowan’s. It was something so simple and domestic. Ada loved it. Yeah, there was no way she wanted this to be casual.

“Blue gave Gansey a hickey after we left, apparently,” Ada said flatly.

Gansey sputtered into her coffee, completely red faced. While Rowan roared with laughter and held her stomach

“Shut up,” Gansey muttered.

“Hey, I’m just glad you’re finally getting some action, old lady,” Rowan chuckled.

“I get action!”

Rowan looked at her friend with no discernible emotion, and spoke like she was stating a fact. “Dick, the last person you kissed was a Chinese diplomat’s daughter at your mom’s charity gala two years ago. You’re practically a nun.”

“Not anymore with that mark,” Ada said with a smile.

Gansey crossed her arms like an offended child. “It’s not a big deal. We only made out a bit.”

“A bit?! You two would’ve started screwing each other right there if I hadn’t pried you apart!”

Noa's chipper voice rang loud and clear in the open building. She jumped over the stair railing and hit the ground with a thump. Her long hair was wild, rumpled and sticking out every which way it possibly could. Her long white shirt looked handmade, reading “Sk8tr Grrl” in poor handwriting with multicoloured paint splotches all around. Ada doubted she was wearing bottoms. And even if she was, they probably wouldn’t help much. The shirt reached halfway past her knees on her small frame.

“That is objectively false,” Gansey protested, lifting her nose up.

Noa pounced onto Gansey’s bed, bouncing high on the mattress. For some reason that made Gansey wince. “Don’t lie, Ganse. Rowan hates lies.”

“How far did they get, Czerny?” Rowan said with her wolfish grin.

“Well, after we all did a tequila shot and Gansey ranted about Glendower for way too long, she and Blue dirty danced for awhile. By the way, Ganse, you can really back that bus up, I’m impressed. I went to the bathroom for like five minutes and when I came back they were gone! After some searching, I found the pair of ‘em smushed together in a corner. Rikki had a hand up Blue’s shirt on his abs, and Blue was groping her ass like he was kneading pizza dough. Omg, they were sucking face _so_ hard, Ro!” Noa shuddered. Her expression made it look like she’d survived a warzone. “So much spit, so much tongue.”

Everyone (except Gansey) burst out laughing. Ada pressed her face into Rowan’s chest, body racked with giggling shudders. Rowan held her close and laughed into her hair. Gansey buried her red cheeks in her hands.

“Stop,” she groaned.

“Oh, we’re only teasing, Dick,” Rowan said kindly. “We’re happy for you. Even if you traumatized poor Noa.”

Gansey winced, but still with a half smile. “Thanks. And I do apologize that you had to see...that, Noa. I obviously can’t hold my liquor.”

“Well, duh! But I’m happy for you too, nerd. He likes you, obviously. And you seem to like him a lot too.”

Gansey instinctively rubbed her forearm, where Blue’s number was. Her smile was soft and calmly happy. “Yeah, I really do.”

Rowan promptly ruined the mood by fake gagging. Ada elbowed her side. Gansey laughed good naturedly. Noa giggled, then turned to Ada with her sunshine smile.

“Hey, Parrish,” she said sweetly. “Can you get me some coffee?”

“Okay-”

“NO!”

Rowan and Gansey’s simultaneous exclamations froze Ada where she was, halfway standing with a confused expression. Noa fell over laughing, kicking her feet in the air. Rowan pulled Ada back down on the sofa and held her tight.

“You’re such a little shit, Czerny,” Rowan muttered.

“Uh, am I missing something here?” Ada said, raising an eyebrow.

“Noa is banned from coffee.”

“She has been since...” Gansey grimaced. “The incident.”

Ada pushed her brow higher. She turned back to Rowan. “Dare I ask?”

“Oh it wasn’t _that_ bad.” Noa waved her hand dismissively.

Gansey scoffed like an offended southern belle. “You ran around the building twice and jumped on my bed so hard you broke four springs! I had to get a whole new mattress!”

“Oh you can afford it.”

“That is not the point here!”

The trio launched into a loud argument/joke fest. Gansey tried to argue sensibly with Noa. Rowan poked fun at her Gansey’s attempt at rationalizing with the giggly blonde. All the while, Noa threatened to start jumping on the bed again. Ada looked slowly between the three of them. Their camaraderie was so easy, so fluid. She’d never seen anything like it. And deep down, she desperately she wanted to be a part of it.

“You _sure_ I shouldn’t jump on it?” Noa teased, rocking back and forth slowly on her heels. “Test if it's stronger than the last one?”

“Noa Czerny, I swear to high heaven, if you start jumping I will grab your skateboard and toss it out the window,” Gansey said, truly the strict mother scolding her child. (And Noa was older than her!)

"You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would! Along with your snow globes!"

Noa gasped hard enough to nearly choke. Gansey kept her hands on her hips. Rowan let out a scoffing chuckle. “Let Czerny have her fun, Dick. She’s only got so many years left on those old bones.”

Noa promptly threw a pillow at Rowan, but hit Ada too. Ada chuckled, and before Rowan could grab it, she threw it right back at Noa herself. It hit Noa square in the face, knocking her over easily. Rowan laughed her beautifully laugh and smiled against Ada's scalp. Ada had a feeling she could fit right in with this wonderful, insane little group.

Ada’s eye drifted up to a garrish green clock on the wall. “Shit,” she grumbled. “I’ve got to get back to my dorm. Finish up an essay for Tuesday.

Rowan grunted unhappily, arm winding around her tighter. “That sucks.”

Ada turned more into her, hooking her legs over Rowan’s lap and rubbing her nose on Rowan’s smooth cheek. “Yeah, it does. But I’ve gotta.”

“Ugh, fine. Get dressed, I’ll drive you.”

“But it’s like, half an hour away.”

“So? I’ll fucking drive you.”

Ada heart fluttered, like it had so many times in the last 18 hours. Rowan’s face, with all it’s sharp lines, was so soft right now, while looking at her. God, Ada really liked her.

“Okay,” Ada sighed. “But the only clothes I have is that stupid dress. Got anything that’s not a work out tank?”

Rowan scoffed and lightly flicked her head. “Asshole. Yeah I’ve got other clothes you can borrow.”

“Thanks.” Ada kissed her cheek. Noa gagged this time, earning a flipped bird from Lynch. She grabbed Ada’s hand and led her back up the stairs. Noa made kissy sounds the until they closed the door.

“Get your shit together, I’ll find something,” Rowan said. She went to sort through the poorly assembled Ikea dresser.

Ada collected her scattered clothes. She didn’t even bother to put her bra back on though. It was pretty but it was certainly not comfortable. (Not that any bra was comfortable.) Her purse was there too. Ada pulled out and unlocked her phone to see she five messages from Blue.

 **Blue (12:07):** Have fun, A! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t ;)

 **Blue (12:12):** We just did tequila and I feel fucking great! Just wanted to tell you but I know you won't respond. You’re busy getting laaaaaaaid!

 **Blue (12:36):** Omfg Gansey will not shut up about this Glendower person. She’s cute when she’s passionate tho.

 **Blue (12:37):** She’s real cute period

 **Blue (1:19):** Aaaaaadddddaaaa! I made out with her holy shit I can’t believe I did that!!!!! I rarely kiss anyone but I wanted to kiss her so baaaaad. She’s so pretty and weird and sweet holy shit. Idk wtf is wrong with me I like her so much. Imma sleep this off.

Ada giggled and shook her head.

 **Ada (9:07):** I see we both had fun last night.

 **Blue (9:09):** Fuck off it’s too early.

 **Ada (9:10):** It’s 9am. Can you really not hold your liquor, Sargent?

 **Blue (9:10):** I’m not hungover, dipshit. Just tired.

 **Blue (9:11):** How tired are you, hm? Did Rowan give you a real workout? ;))))

 **Ada (9:12):** I don’t kiss and tell, Blue.

 **Blue (9:15):** Awwwww! Ada Parrish, how dare you starve me of dirty details?! Just tell me, is she a screamer? I bet she’s a screamer.

 **Ada (9:16):** Lips. Are. Sealed.

 **Ada (9:17):** Rowan’s taking me home now and then I have homework. Ttyl, Blue <3

 **Blue (9:17):**  Ttyl, Parrish, you asshole.

Ada turned off her phone with a smile. Just as Rowan tossed a pile of clothes at her face. _At least they don’t smell,_ Ada thought. The other girl threw herself on the bed next to her.

“Who was that?” She asked.

“Blue,” Ada replied. She shed her oversized shirt to trade it for the smaller black one. “He’s exhausted from the night before. Gansey must’ve tired him out.”

Rowan scoffed, flopping backwards with her long legs hanging off. “Oh yeah, Gansey’s such a man killer.”

“Well, apparently so. But...” Once Ada did up the borrowed tight jeans, she flopped down too, so she could look right at Rowan’s stunning face. “I like you better.”

Rowan chuckled lowly. “Well, thank fuck for that. Cause I like you too.”

“Duh. Maybe you've forgotten, but you sort of had sex with me last night.”

“Oh I haven't forgotten, Parrish. But,” Rowan rolled over on top and leered over Ada with a predatory grin. “I wouldn’t say no to a reminder.”

Ada reached up to run her hands over Rowan’s fuzzy hair, smiling so broadly her cheeks hurt. “As much as I would love that, I actually do have work to get back to.”

“Ugh!” Rowan buried her face in Ada’s neck, nuzzling under her jaw. “Damn you and your Harvard work ethic.”

“Engineering degrees are hard, Lynch”

“Obviously. And it sucks cause it’s interfering with my sex life.” She sprung to her feet, arm outstretched. “C’mon, let’s get you back to your work, you fucking nerd.”

Ada took her hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. They kept their hands firmly locked. Rowan’s grip was warm and reassuring to Ada in a way no one’s had before. If she could, she’d hold on for as long as possible.

“Y’know,” Ada said, tracing a thumb up and down the back of Rowan’s rough hand. “I never did get you that second beer.”

Rowan snorted. “Is that your way of asking me on a second date, Parrish?”

“Maybe. I do need to pay you back, though.”

“Buy me lunch some time and we'll call it even.”

Ada bumped her shoulder, just like Rowan would. “I think I can agree to that.”

Rowan darted forward to peck her lips. “Perfect.”

Ada soon collected the rest of her stuff. Rowan dressed in moderately appropriate clothing. (She didn’t bother with a bra either.) When they walked downstairs (immediately holding hands again), Gansey was back to writing in her journal with great concentration, and Noa was lying down, playing some game on her phone. Rowan stomped on her military boots while Ada tried to figure out her stupid heels. Blue had done them up for her last night. She pulled a strap too hard and pain suddenly shot through her finger.

“Ow!” Ada snapped. She’d cut herself on the metal aglet, like an idiot. She put the small wound to her mouth on instinct.

“Jeez, Ada,” Noa shouted, not even looking up from her phone. “Stop that. It’s way too early to get Ro turned on.”

Ada’s face turned tomato red. So did Gansey. Rowan growled and hauled Ada to her feet while shooting a death glare at the grinning blonde.

“Um,” Ada said as they walked to the BMW. “How did Noa know you l-”

“She just knows shit,” Rowan grumbled. “She’s weird like that. Fucking spooky ass bitch.”

Ada stifled her giggle.

They drove back to the Harvard campus mostly in amicable quiet. Rowan cracked the occasional joke, which Ada snarked back at almost immediately. Their back and forth was easy and fluid even after long stretches of silence. So when Rowan pulled her car up in front of the Harvard dorm, Ada’s stomach felt heavy. She didn’t want this all to end.

“We’re here,” Rowan said. “Which means you’re supposed to get out, Parrish.”

Ada rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, leaning back against the seat. “Well, before I go, can I get your number? For the lunch I owe you?”

Rowan’s face screwed up in disgust. “I barely use that fucking phone.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to contact you?”

“Carrier pigeon?” Ada gave her an unimpressed look. “Ugh, fine. Put your number in.”

Rowan pulled a sleek smartphone out of her jacket and tossed it into Ada’s lap. Ada chuckled, then punched in her number under the name, “Pretty Club Girl”, then texted herself a heart emoji. Rowan barked out a laugh when it was returned to her.

“How am I supposed to know this is you, hm? I have so many pretty club girls.” She put a dramatic hand to her chest to compliment her smirk.

“I thought you didn’t do casual, Lynch.”

Rowan shrugged. “Maybe I have a thousand serious relationships. You don’t know my life, Parrish.”

Ada reached between the seats to grab Rowan’s shirt collar and kiss her soundly. It was slow, heady, intoxicating in the best way. Rowan gently cupped Ada’s jaw in way that said one thing: _you’re the only one_. And Ada pressed a soft hand to her chest which replied, _you’re all I want too._

They parted reluctantly. Ada dragged her hand down Rowan’s leather clad arm. She weaved their fingers together and gave a final squeeze.

“See you later, Rowan,” she said quietly.

“See you, Ada,” she replied.

Ada stepped out of the BMW. The emotional part of herself that she usually ignored desperately wanted to get back in. But rationality told her she’d see Rowan again very soon. She walked up to the entrance of the building briskly. But just as she opened the door, she turned to take one last look at the parking lot. Rowan was still there, watching her. Ada gave a final wave. Rowan replied with a two finger salute. Then loudly peeled out of the lot like the madwoman she was. Ada shook her head with a smile.

When she reached the dorm, Ada surprisingly saw her roomate, who was always out at parties and never here. She mostly spent time at her sorority with the “Vancouver Crowd” as people called them. She looked up from her phone at Ada with a bright, sincere smile.

“Hey Ada,” she said.

“Hey Hettie,” she replied. Ada had long since accepted that her roommate had the same name as her hometown, but still thanked a higher power that Hettie went by a nickname. It made things slightly less weird.

“Where were you at last night? I thought you never went out.”

“Well, I did last night. Went out, danced a bit, met someone...”

“Oooooh, get it girl!” Ada rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to never let Hettie and Blue meet. They’d get along too well and reign chaos.

“Thanks, Het. I’m taking a shower. That okay?”

“Go for it, dude.”

Hettie promptly flopped back on her bed and returned to her Instagram adventures. Ada dumped her stuff on her bed then grabbed the towel. One quick hot shower later, she was at her desk, focused on her very difficult project. But her phone buzzing threw her out.

 **Unknown Number (9:41):** <3

 **Unknown Number (10:09):** yo you get home safe?

Ada smirked. Rowan was so obvious, it was hilarious. Even badass punk goddesses had to find an excuse to text a girl. So breaking with her usual work habits, Ada replied to the text.

 **Ada (10:10):** You literally saw me enter my building.

 **Unknown Number (10:10):** still wanna check

 **Ada (10:12):** Yes, I’m home safe. Are you?

 **Unknown Number (10:12):** yes obviously

 **Ada (10:13):** Good. Now I’m supposed to be doing my homework, not texting you.

 **Unknown Number (10:14):** hey i’m a just being a considerate lesbo hookup

 **Ada (10:15):** That’s your name in my phone now.

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:15):** fuck you

 **Ada (10:16):** Some other time. But I have to do work right now. Call you later?

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:16):** fine

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:18):** btw am i ever getting those clothes back?

Ada looked down at the black t-shirt she was now wearing with her sweat pants.

 **Ada (10:20):** You can have the stupid skinny jeans but I’m not sure about the shirt.

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:21):** dammit i like that shirt

 **Ada (10:22):** Too bad you gave it to me.

 **Ada (10:22):** And I like it too. It smells like you.

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:23):** ew affection gross

 **Ada (10:24):** Call you later, Lynch :)

 **Lesbo Hookup (10:25):** call u later asshole

Ada sighed as she put her phone down. Instinctively, she grabbed the top of Rowan’s shirt and brought it to her nose. She inhaled deeply. Her nostrils filled with a mossy scent. It smelled like the night before, and every memory that came with it

She looked forward to making more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada is a lovesick nerd, Rowan is a lovesick baddass-but-secret-dork, Blue is a reluctantly lovesick badass, Gansey is just a lovesick dork, and Noa is a hyper af spooky ass bitch who should never be allowed to drink coffee ever. So everything is right with the universe :) Next time: a date is owed!


	4. Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for fluff.

Ada tapped her foot rapidly as she sat on the city bench outside the little diner near Harvard campus. She didn’t know why she was nervous. Rowan’s feelings for her wouldn’t have changed over the last week. Especially since they’d been they’d been texting and calling on and off during the entire aforementioned week.

She looked at her outfit again, and was immediately filed with more anxiety. When Rowan had met her, Ada was wearing heels, fishnets, and a sexy dress. Those may have all been cheap finds like the rest of her clothes, but they were relatively pretty. That was who Rowan had been initially attracted to. And yeah, Ada had worn Rowan’s sleep clothes the next day, but that was the morning, when you’re not supposed to look your best. But Rowan had yet to see Ada’s true thrift store style. Something she sported out of necessity, not fashion like an annoying hipster. Her bargain bin outfit currently consisted of old sneakers, threadbare blue jeans, and a bright red Coca Cola t-shirt. Even her relatively short hair was tied back in a tomboyish short ponytail, not the more girly bob like before.

It was ridiculous. Rowan was better than that. She may be a rich sarcastic asshole, but she was better. But Ada was so irrationally anxious that she needed something to worry about. And, oh god, this was her first real date in ages. What if something went wrong? What if it was a one time thing? What if they didn’t connect again? What if-

“Parrish!”

Ada’s head snapped up. Rowan was standing right in front of her. Unsurprisingly, she looked similar to how she did in the club. Black tank top, black jeans, badass leather biker jacket, incredibly gorgeous. She looked concerned, face pinched together. Ada stood up, straightening out her shirt and parka.

“Uh, hey, Lynch,” she said nervously. “When did you get here?”

“I was calling to you from down the street, man. You didn’t even look up. You okay?”

Rowan tilted her head to the left. Ada inhaled sharply and instinctively touched her left ear. _Shit,_  she thought harshly. Once again, her half deafness caused her problems. Rowan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ada’s hand fell.

“Oh, sorry. I guess...I was just too wrapped up in my thoughts.”

Rowan didn’t look fully convinced. Ada bit her lip nervously. She knew Rowan wouldn’t push her, but honestly, she wanted Rowan to know. At least the simple facts. She didn’t want to start their budding relationship with a lie. “Actually," Ada sighed, "I...I can’t hear out of my left ear. It sucks but I’ve learned to live with it.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah that really sucks ass.”

“You’re...” Ada slowly raised her head. Rowan’s face wasn’t pitying thankfully, but still shocked. “You’re not gonna ask why I’m half deaf?”

Rowan cocked one eyebrow. “You wanna tell me?”

Ada rubbed her hands together nervously. “Um, not now. It’s...part of that long story I mentioned. I'll tell you later though, I promise.”

With that, Rowan’s shock disappeared. Her mouth pulled up into smile. Not a smirk or war grin, but a kind expression that conveyed far more than speech. Sympathy, gratitude, and a kind of affectionate happiness Ada really, really liked. “Okay.”

She reached forward and tugged on one of Ada’s belt loops. Ada let herself be pulled forward until they were an inch apart.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

Ada leaned her forehead gently against Rowan’s, smiling as well now. “Hi.”

Rowan leaned back slightly to give Ada a hungry eyed once over. “Damn, you look good today.”

Ada chuckled sardonically. “Seriously?”

“Uh, fuck yeah. Didn’t think I could get more attracted to you but you’ve proved me wrong.”

And all of a sudden, Ada’s anxiety fell away. She leaned up in silent request for a kiss. To which Rowan happily obliged, eagerly capturing her mouth. Ada’s arms snaked around her neck and Rowan gripped her waist. Their lips moved perfectly. Even after only one night together and a week apart, they acted in sync. Ada was falling so, so hard. But she didn’t want to stop.

They pulled apart but didn’t let go. Rowan buried her face in the crook of Ada’s neck, holding her tightly.

“I missed you,” Rowan whispered against her skin.

Ada giggled and petted her fuzzy head. “It’s been a week, Lynch.”

“Well, I still fucking missed you, asshole.”

Ada’s heart felt light. It seemed impossible. That Ada Parrish was missable, liked and cared about enough by Rowan that she longed for Ada this much after only a week. But she understood, because she’d missed Rowan just as much. She hugged the other girl even tighter.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Fucking sap.”

Ada pulled back to flick her cheek. “You literally just said the same thing!”

Rowan flashed that war-like smile. “Yeah, but when I say it, it’s cool.”

Ada rolled her eyes. How did she find the most amazing, infuriating woman on the planet? “Fine, whatever. C’mon, let’s go eat. I’m dying for some real food. Not the crap my dorm gives me.”

Their hands laced together, gripping firmly as they walked to the diner entrance. “Fuck, me too. Gansey’s been so busy talking to Blue on the phone she forgot to buy groceries this week. Been living on fucking slim jims and poptarts.”

“God, those two.” Ada pushed open the door with a ding. “Blue said he was doing Gansey’s nails today while we were out, but I’m pretty sure that’s a euphemism.”

“Oh it is. Apparently, the only thing Gansey has bought this week is fucking condoms. I saw them under her bed today before I left. I was laughing so fucking hard when she pushed me out the door.” Rowan sat down in her chair with characteristic aggression, metal legs scraping the tiled floor. “She also said with a smug fucking smile not to come back for an hour. Little shit. But hey, at least we've time.”

Ada giggled as she took her own seat. It was an old fifties style diner, with red vinyl chairs and laminate tables. Ada found it ages ago, right when she started Harvard. She learned they made pretty good food for not that bad prices. And from Rowan's apparent eating habits of slim jims and pop tarts, she'd probably appreciate a good old fashioned greasy burger.

“So you've been kicked out this time, huh?” Ada smiled mockingly, leaning her chin on her palm. “How does it feel be sexiled?”

Rowan made a “pfft” noise, leaning forward herself. “I don't mind. Gansey just made a big fucking deal last time because she’s a drama queen. Besides.” She reached out and grabbed Ada's hand again. Her thick fingers weaved between Ada’s long, bony ones. “I've got good company while I'm out.”

Ada gave her hand a firm squeeze. “Yeah, so do I.”

“Of course. I’m very interesting”

Ada snorted a laugh. “Yeah, sure. Shut up and order, Lynch.”

Rowan snatched up the laminated menu. She examined it with obviously exaggerated concentration. “Hm, what’s the most expensive thing here?”

Ada kicked her under the table. “Asshole.”

Obviously, Rowan kicked her back, and she did it with glee.

They ordered their food, (Rowan a burger, Ada a grilled cheese.) Between bites, they discussed whatever they hadn’t over the phone. School woes, friend antics, stupid jokes. The third one mostly came from Rowan though. Over the past week, Ada had really learned why Rowan didn’t like her phone. She was more animated in person, more herself. Half her sentences were her body language. Ada liked it, how expressive and physical she was. She never grew tired of watching her.

“I swear, if my prof doesn’t her shit together, I’m gonna break something. Probably her face,” Rowan muttered as she angrily stabbed one of her few remaining fries in ketchup.

“It doesn’t sound like she knows what she’s doing. She should stick to the syllabus more.” Ada plucked the fry from her hand. (Rowan _had_ asked her to help finish them.)

Rowan pouted, ever the pissed off child. “Dick.”

“No, I’m Ada. Gansey’s back at Monmouth.”

“Yeah, with your stupid friend.” Rowan briefly looked at her despised phone. “They should be done by now, actually. No more sexile, hooray. Lucky for me, straight sex doesn’t last that long. ”

“And how would you know, Ms. Lesbian?”

“After sex praise from very satisfied ladies.” Rowan licked her top lip suggestively, the tip creating a clear sheen over plump pink skin. Ada chuckled, shaking her head. She hoped that would hide her growing arousal. That’s how easy it was for Rowan to get to her. One lip lick and Ada was horny.

“How do you know they weren’t just stroking your big ego, hm, Lynch?”

Rowan leaned forward on both arms, absolutely leering at Ada with no shame. “Well, I guess I can’t be totally sure. However, if I suggested we go back to your dorm right now, what would you say? Since I know you’d never lie to me, Ms. Prideful.”

Ada copied her motion. Their faces were an inch apart across the tiny table. Ada could smell the root beer and ketchup on her breath.

“I’d say,” she whispered, “let’s get out of here.”

She bared her teeth in a vicious grin. “Gladly.”

Ada paid the bill with no protests from Rowan, of course. When they walked out the door, to their surprise, a light dusting of snow was falling from the sky. It made low rise, red bricked Cambridge look like it was covered in powdered sugar. Ada flipped up her furry hood, while Rowan shivered in her leather jacket. Ada snickered. Badassery had its downsides.

“My dorm is just up the block.” Ada pointed at the large building in the near distance. She turned to Rowan with challenging smirk. “Race you?”

Rowan, in the process of doing up her coat, zipped it all the way defiantly. Her expression sent a shudder down Ada’s spine. It was cocky, confident, and absolutely breathtaking.

“You’re on, Parrish.”

With that, they broke off down the sidewalk. The wind whistled in their ears, snow batted against their faces. Eventually, the two girls ended up holding hands, their competition happily forgotten.

Because all they wanted was to be close to each other.

* * *

 

The second Ada’s dorm room was closed and their shoes were off, Rowan had her pressed against the wall. Her mouth was hot and eager, just how Ada remembered it from the club. She clutched Rowan’s shaved head as close as possible and grinned between every kiss. Rowan obviously wasn’t wasting time. Her hands pushed insistently at Ada’s parka, then when it fell to the floor, immediately moved to the hem of her shirt.

“Eager,” Ada whispered playfully against her lips.

Rowan pulled back slightly, one eyebrow and one lip corner both raised. “Well, do you want me to stop?”

Ada grabbed Rowan’s tank top in a tight fist and dragged her towards the tiny dorm bed across the room. She threw Rowan into sitting on it with a thump, long legs dangling off the edge. She stared up at Ada with awe as she straddled Rowan. Her knees bracketed Rowan’s waist and her arms draped lazily on her broad shoulders. Ada leered over her proudly. She liked the way Rowan’s face turned scarlet.

“Well,” she purred, “does it look like I want to stop?”

Rowan slowly shook her head back and forth. “I don’t think so, but Gansey always says I’m really bad at reading social cues.”

Ada giggled, then leaned back on her knees so Rowan could see her fully as she shuck off her shirt. The other girl’s eyes popped out of her skull, hands gripping Ada’s hip tighter. Ada lean back again with her brow raised suggestively.

“Forgot what I looked like shirtless over the week, Lynch?”

“Didn’t forgot,” Rowan said with awe, “just...really missed it.” She ran her hands up Ada’s side, and pressed her thumbs into two large freckles on her ribs. “God up in heaven, you’re such a miracle, Ada.”

 _This girl is going to be the death of me_ , Ada thought, just as she leaned to kiss Rowan so hard their teeth almost clashed. Ada was a greedy person, she knew that very well, and she wanted Rowan so painfully, so maddeningly, in this moment. Luckily, Rowan happily gave herself over. She let herself be pulled closer, let Ada’s hands roam up under her tank top with vigour. She nipped at Ada’s bottom lip to show how invested she was in the mouth movements between them. Her own fingers wandered up Ada’s ropey back muscles until they settled on her head. Rowan weaved her hands in Ada’s dusty hair, forcefully undoing her small ponytail so the strands fell like a curtain around their faces. Ada ground her hips down, and Rowan bucked hers up. Their jeans created the most amazing and maddening friction.

“Lie down,” Ada said as she moved away, lifting herself off to let Rowan move. “And take off your shirt.”

Rowan scrambled backwards and whipped off her tank top. Ada threw her legs over the other girl again. She leaned down, nuzzling against Rowan’s long throat. The marks Ada made last week were gone now, but she planned to fix that. She bit just under Rowan’s jaw, reveling in the way it made Rowan gasp, then kept going lower and lower. She mapped out  her entire torso and left coloured spots to show her path. Ada didn’t bother with taking off Rowan’s bra. Her ultimate destination was the silver belt buckle on Rowan’s black skinny jeans. With deft fingers, Ada undid every stupid barrier the pants created and pulled them down to her ankles. She started mouthing over Rowan’s underwear. Rowan gasped sharply and stared at her wide eyed. Ada could feel Rowan's heartbeat in her bent knee. It was hammering unbelievably hard against Ada's fingers.

“Do you want to...?” Rowan’s voice trailed away.

“Yeah,” Ada said quietly, tone a bit nervous. “I do. Do you want me to?”

“Uh, fuck yeah I do. But, you sure you feel ready? You weren’t a week ago.”

Ada shrugged. “I’ve done a lot of research since then. Wikipedia, pornhub, erotic fanfiction, lots of different sources. I’ve got the gist now.”

Rowan threw her head back laughing. The sound rang out gorgeously in the tiny room. “Of course you did research, you fucking Harvard nerd.”

“ _Lynch_ ,” Ada grumbled. She leaned up to narrow her eyes at the other girl, “you can either keep laughing at me, or shut up and let me go down on you. Your choice."

“Option two, please?” Rowan batted her lashes with a shit eating grin

Ada rolled her eyes. “Well, since you said ‘please.’”

She started nipping across Rowan’s tight stomach. She left small crescent shaped red marks in her wake. Her fingers danced up Rowan’s thigh to hook her thumbs into her waistband. Ada’s lips followed the panties’ path downward. Rowan was breathing erratically with arousal. When Ada reached the top of her slit, Rowan grabbed Ada’s hair again just tight enough to make her moan. Ada started moving her mouth even farther down, and-

“Express yourself, you've got to make him- JESUS CHRIST!”

Ada and Rowan both yelled in shock. Ada scrambled away and pulled the blanket up to cover herself and her partner. Hettie had a hand slapped over her eyes, shaking her head rapidly. She was dressed in a puffy white skirt and bustier with her hair teased, the perfect replication of her musical idol.

“I did not want to see that,” she whined.

“Hettie, what the hell are you doing here?!” Ada exclaimed. “You said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning!”

“I forgot my laptop and it’s got all my Madonna remixes on it. Can’t be a Litchfield eighties techno party without Madonna remixes. Can I open my eyes now so I can find it?”

“Yes, Hettie.”

Hettie cautiously splayed her fingers, then let her hand drop with a sigh of relief when she saw Ada and Rowan had the blanket up to their shoulders. She looked at Rowan and gave a weak wave.

“Uh, hi, I’m Hettie Cheng, Ada’s roommate. You must be Ada’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you.”

Rowan didn’t respond with words. She just grunted and glared at Hettie menacingly. Hettie gulped and looked away.

“Alrighty then. Not a talker, got it.”

She rifled through the papers on her desk for the longest moments in Ada's life. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hettie pulled out her sticker covered Macbook. Hettie held it her chest and looked apologetically at Ada.

“Sorry about barging in, bro,” she said, no hint of negative emotion anywhere in her tone. As much as her music taste and overly enthusiastic demeanor annoyed Ada, she knew Hettie wasn't a malicious person. And she was genuinely sorry.

“It's alright, Hettie,” she replied. “I'll put a sock the door next time, alright?”

“Sounds good. Have fun and be safe!” She threw one last wink to them before closing the door.

Ada groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. “Sorry about that,” she sighed. “She wasn't supposed to be here at all. She rarely is.”

“S’not your fault,” Rowan replied. She rolled on her side with her head propped on her bent arm. “She shouldn't have fucking barged in.”

Ada lifted an eyebrow. “She does live here.”

“No excuse for interrupting me getting laid.”

Ada laughed loudly and happily, shifting to face Rowan properly. “Well, I'll text her next time my girlfriend is over.”

Rowan lips rubbed together nervously. She reached forward and cupped Ada's face. Her thumb traced under Ada’s high cheekbone. Rowan's expression was open and vulnerable, showing a reasonable amount of anxiety. “So I am then? Your girlfriend?”

Ada arched up into Rowan's hand, like a cat moving towards being petted. Ada would be more embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good. “Would you like to be?”

“What do you think, dipshit?”

“So...no?”

Rowan flicked her chin lightly. Ada giggled and looped her arms around Rowan's neck, pulling their faces together.

“Yes,” she whispered in the space between them. “I would like you, Rowan Lynch, to be my girlfriend. Would you like to be mine?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

They collided in a hungry kiss, both hungry animals. Ada moaned and trailed her hands down Rowan’s back. Rowan cradled her face gently in stark contrast to the furious way she kissed Ada.

Bit by bit, the women slowed into long drags of lips, until they gradually separated, but not that far. Ada stared at Rowan’s flushed face for a long silence. Her half lidded eyes gazed right into and through Ada. Everything about Rowan was so ‘there’, so in the moment in a way Ada never could be. She was a practical force of nature. She had called Ada a miracle. Ada was pretty sure Rowan was one too.

Ada’s fingers touched a hooked wing of Rowan’s tattoo. Rowan traced the shell of Ada’s left ear. The air suddenly felt heavy. Filled with the truths they had always kept hidden behind years worth of walls. Those walls couldn’t come down all at once, of course. But they could start to chip away.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Ada’s voice was twinged nervousness.

Rowan slowly laid down next to her. They were on their sides face to face. Luckily Ada was on the side with her hearing ear up. She didn’t want to miss any of this. Rowan ran her thumb across Ada’s bare side. Her face showed no emotion save for the slight tenseness in her gaze.

“It really is a long fucking story,” Rowan said quietly, voice somehow both grave and broken. “And not a pretty one. So, get ready, Parrish.”

Ada shifted closer and put her hand over Rowan’s, weaving together on her rib cage. Their fingers fit between each other easily. Blue focused intently on blue, and Ada smiled kindly.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww they're falling in love and learning to trust each other with their pasts. Sorry for the tease lol. Maybe Ada will go down on her another day, who knows ;) Tbh this epilogue was originally supposed to end at running off from the diner but I felt it needed more. Also I'm a sucker for the "someone walks in on the couple getting it on" trope and this felt like an opportunity.  
> So I may write more stuff in this AU in the future. However, I'm also in university which means free time barely exists for me. So if I do any they'll be in the summer. But I hope you liked this one! Honestly I had way too much fun writing it :)


End file.
